epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/L vs Sherlock Holmes. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
So, I see that you finally solve the mystery of my previous hint, eh? Y'all good detectives indeed! But anyways, welcome to my second battle of CvH's Season 2 and as always, I'm so proud to see many of you are reading my battles and give your honest toughts about them. It really warms my heart to see you supporting me and I couldn't done them without you guys! You are simply awesome as fuck! Also, this battle was supposed to be published yesterday, but due to some University problems, I have to post it today. Also, some bad news. To keep my schedule still on Friday, the next battle will be released in 6 days. Sorry!!! ;-; But ye, here's one of the most requested battles. Before we start, let's give some credits, shall we? First of all, HUGE thanks to my man Leandro for making the cover and Holmes's titlecard, but due to some problems, he couldn't finish the whole thing. But I did have my second ace, Wonder who managed to finish the art, by making L's titlecard, the endslate and also an interesting intro. Also, HUGE thanks to Joe who chiseled the battle, and HUGE thanks to Night and Bre for doing the proof reading. Death Note character, L Lawliet, and renowned Victorian detective, Sherlock Holmes, battle against each other to see who's trully the most calculated and the most talented detective. L Background: Inside his dark house Sherlock Holmes Background: Inside his home from Baker Street Beat: Criminal Intro A crowd had gathered around as Mr. Ed, star of his own TV show Mister Ed, lay dead on the ground. The horse had suffered a sudden, unexplainable heart attack and died immediately after. Police had gathered around, pushing back the crowd as the area was cut off for investigation. One of the only two people to have claimed to been witnesses to the event, BoJack Horseman, had promptly passed out from an anxiety attack, leaving no evidence behind in relation to the star's death. The other, Mr. Peanutbutter, had already been taken into police custody. He'd left the scene minutes before the death, but BoJack Horseman had managed to confirm that the dog was indeed present before promptly passing out. "Back! Back, all of you. I have arrived, so you may all move along. I shall get to work, without any doddling," spoke up a man as he quickly made his way through the crowd before crossing the police line. Many police officers attempted to restrain him, but the man was too quick, dodging them each before approaching and beginning to analyse the horse's body. Of course, the police only grew tense at this, approaching the man. "Back off already! You know who I am, don't you?" "Sherlock Holmes," another voice spoke, only this one was deeper and distorted. The man and the police officers looked up as another man in a large trenchcoat and a hat approached, wheeling forward a utility cart with an open laptop on it, only the letter L in the Old English MT font shown onscreen. "It's only natural to know of you." Sherlock Holmes was initially puzzled as he witnessed this, but his expression quickly changed to that of determination as he focused back on the task at hand; solving the mystery of Mr. Ed's death. "And just who might you be?" "My name is L. I am here to investigate this death just as you are," the voice explained, but was only met with Sherlock Holmes gesturing his hand for the man with the laptop to leave. "I have no need for any assistance. If I did, I would've brought along my assistant, Dr. Watson," retorted Sherlock Holmes, his gaze never leaving the body as he walked around it. "Which I did, he's just waiting a few feet away among the crowd of people. So, as you can so plainly see, I require no assistance, thus you may move along." L wasn't fazed by this, instead the sound of a chocolate bar crunching was heard in response, followed by L saying, "I suppose that's fair, then. I'll simply be running my own investigation alongside yours." "No need. I'll be discussing details with the witness and current suspect, a Mr. BoJack Horseman, momentarily," Sherlock Holmes quickly responded. "He is, of course, the most obvious suspect at the moment. There were two witnesses to the crime, but BoJack Horseman has more of a motive in his favor. He had been engaged in a heated argument with the victim right before the time of death. This already gives him a motive, not to mention the suspect has a history of anger issues. Prone to overeact to situations, whether out of aggression or out of fear, also gives reason in his favor. Of course, Mr. Peanutbutter isn't so easy to pass off as innocent, either. The man is quite close to the first suspect and has been known to seek affection and friendship from him, despite a rivalry between the two and little positive reception from him. It's possible that this was a result of one person attempting to befriend another by helping him win in this debate. Of course, whether it's one or the other, or both in some sort of accomplace murder, the obvious question boils down to how, as it's clear that this wasn't health-related and must've been some sort of murder." L, having grown tired of Sherlock Holmes' rambling, interjected fairly quickly at the end. "I certainly doubt that either would've done this. Neither have any capability of this sort of task." "At the very least, BoJack Horseman is under for some suspicion. He has a violent and criminal past, having been in fights, setting up an armed-robbery, as well as breaking into a museum." "But he's never murdered anyone," L noted. "Plus, there's still the obvious issue of how he did it. Meanwhile, with my line of work, this quite clearly seems to be the work of Kira. Of course, the body will need to be taken in for examining first to confirm this. As well, BoJack claimed to have heard a voice immediately after Mr. Ed's death, one that threatened him. It's interesting as to why he'd target this person, though, over BoJack Horseman, as he has no known criminal history behind him. Very interesting..." Sherlock Holmes' eyes rolled in response. "But of course you'd call me out on the how of my hypothesis only to come up with your own and get stumped as to why your best friend would do it. Wheel yourself back to Tokyo and keep working there." "Don't even start with me, coke-head. I actually know what I'm doing." "Is that how you managed to beat Kira?" "Oh, that's it." Battle BEGIN! 'L' (0:24) You're a defective detective; my methods prove to be effective You're respected solely because of your partner's retrospective perspective I could solve all your minor cases with just my little finger Conquer Kira and call a crowd as I unmask the notorious Ripper I'll send you to the Mad House, with a Whammy punch from Watari Your connections couldn't harm me, protected by my alias army So get Hard Running, I'll unravel your Silk House thread by thread Until it's obvious to me that Irene has clearly Addled with your head I'll Change the WorLd for the better, so come at me Shaggy Your pal is Scooby, that explains why you're both so Scrappy Right now there's 97 percent chance of me winning this rap With a Bang; you burn calories with your brain, and you're getting fat 'Sherlock Holmes' (1:01) So the Great Game begins, it's no mystery how it will end With you falling for his girl and being murdered by your friend Didn't Rem mention the fact that there was a plan put in action Ending in death for this orphan and his arch-enemy's satisfaction But your successors squabbled, one got burned like he's your equal If you return to England I'll be Victorian against this Cloister Medieval Mello out, you play with lives like you're God and this ends now Your opera's almost over, hear the bells, and take your Final Bow Lawliet likened to a loser, a lackluster legacy leaving leads Lost track of the case because they argued over which one would succeed I'm this cypher's better rhymer, leaving you smoked to pipe you down You'd be murdered like your food if you were to step in London town 'L, Near and Mello' is denoted in yellow and Mello is denoted in red. (1:38) I've planned to perfection this ending, together we shall be the best Pull the puppet strings, and incarcerate the bringer of L's death I'm so Near to achieving the aims of my predecessor's justness I'll live the way I choose, but not just for revenge, because we are justice You're not even the final boss, we cocaine, we saw, we conquered The apples of L's eyes, coming fully governmentally sponsored The Final Problem I am facing, how we should make you Fall So take Bach all you've said or we will serve you like a tennis ball 'Dr. Watson' (2:02) This is a curious case indeed, but I'll document the obvious outcome That you'll be Sherlocked in defeat, when these Basker-villains get outdone The sick flow I'm dispensing proves my medical knowledge being just But like the notebook you'll be catching dust when I leave these chips crushed Get Lestrade on the job to stop your little theatrical circle jerk These three crime fighters dress like they're members of the network These loungers from our empire are facing the downright impossible Drop your chances by 40 percent, you beating us is more than improbable 'L, Near and Mello' (2:27) I'll treatcha to an ass kicking, it's evident you're getting desperate I've seen Scotland Yard employ better methods than this skeptic With a level of assumption, we deduce the ending of this study You simply say clever things but we will put you both in custody I'm sorry, Mr Deer Stalker, Sir, soon it will be time to say farewell The person who partakes in your sins, goes to neither heaven nor hell Ask Mycroft for an interpreter, we all hate you just the same You couldn't solve our puzzle, this loser just lost the entire game 'Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson' (2:51) I hope this softens the blow, you're a pervert, all those tapes you're watchin' What kind of schooling should we give them? That's Elementary, my dear Watson You better Fear what we are packing, your shows a cesspool of drudgery When your master busts out handcuffs, to show off all his buggery Show us a Sign that your rhymes could ever match the mind that is mine All that time you spent with your eye on the guy but you couldn't find The evidence to supply and stop him from smiting with the trite he writes But with his smile, a perfect victory, you were walking t'wards the Light!!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? 'EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-' (The logo gasps and dies of a heart attack.) Poll Who won? L, Near and Mello Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts